You Belong With Me
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swifts song and Dominique I love you Zuzu. Paring: TomXDom


_Corny one-shot written for my Zuzu. I love you Zuzu =)_

_If your not Zuzu, the story is:  
Fandom: Just My Luck(obviously)- McFLY  
Pairing: TomXDom  
Summary: Inspired by You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.... and Doms love for Tom._

* * *

"Mimi, look, its nothing! I'm sorry!" He cried, then paused. "But Mimi! You've got to listen to me! I didn't-... alright. Love you too." He sighed, hung up, and threw his phone across the room before falling backwards onto my bed.

"Whats she bitching about this time?" I asked, not looking up from my algebra book as I copied questions and their answers to my copybook.

"I called Deavolyn a bitch, jokingly. You know I love Dev like a sister! Dev knew i was joking! I don't get why shes pissing off _all the time_!" He said. I closed my books and spun around in my computer chair and looked at him. He was running his hands through his hair, a habit he had for when he got pissed off or aggravated or annoyed at anything.

"How about we cheer you up?" I suggested. He pushed himself up so that he could look at me upside-down.

"And how would you do that, my love?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. I smiled and turned back to my laptop. I brought up iTunes and blasted Limp Bizket's _Break Stuff_. He smiled and sang along with it, and by the end we were jumping around my room like we were 12 year old girls singing a boy band song. When we finished, tom looked at the clock. "damn it! its 9!" He yelled, running around, throwing his books into his bag. His dad gets home at 9:30 and if hes not home before his dad.. well, see, Tom lives with his dad and his sister. His mum died when we were in 6th grade and his dad hasn't really recuperated from it yet. He gets angry easily and if you say the wrong response or your late or something, you best believe that your gonna get hit. The severity of the hit really depends on his mood. I'm the only person, other then Carrie & Charlie that know that.

"Alright, since I gotta spilt now, I'll make it up to you. Be ready for the football ralley tomorrow by 4." He said, turning to smile and leave. I smiled after him, then started searching for clothes.

* * *

I pulled my hoodie over my head and Tom walked in the door, then smiled at me.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Well, I am. Dougie's more of a girl though." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "DOUG!!!!! WERE LEAVING!!!!! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!!!!" I screeched. Dougie came flying downstairs, playing with his purple hair, wearing an outfit to match Toms- red shorts and a white jersey with a single vertical stripe down the sleeve. He grabbed a hoodie and came over.

"Ready." He smiled. I laughed and reached for his lip ring. "Don't fucking touch it!"putting a hand over his mouth. "You always pull it." He made a face. I smiled and Tom laughed.

"BE BACK LATER MUM!" I yelled, getting some kind of response from the kitchen that i didn't bother to listen to before shutting the front door. We all got into Toms car and drove to the football field. When we got there, Dougie got out and raced over to Danny, Harry, and Steve. Tom walked me over to the bleachers and Deavolyn came over. He smiled at her.

"Im sorry about yesterday." He said softly, looking down. She laughed and hugged him.

"Its nothing! I don't know why she bitched out over it!" She said. He made a face.

"She made me feel like crap about it." He mumbled. She kissed his forehead and patted his back.

"Don't mind it, go out there and talk to the guys." She said. Danny walked over and made a face.

"Tom, are you trying to take my girl?! Yours is over there!" He said, jokingly and wrapped his arms around Dev's waist.

"She came onto me, dude!" Tom laughed, holding his arms up. Danny pushed Dev away and glared at her.

"Tom is _mine, _okay?! Don't _ever_ think about touching him again!" He yelled in the highest pitched voice he could maintain. I shook my head and Chastity walked up behind him.

"Wow, Danny... nice announcement." She shook her head and sat down on the bleacher with me. Harry saw her and ran over, jumped over the first bench, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello there." She laughed.

"Whats up?" He asked as Dougie and Steve joined us.

"Apparently, Tom is Dannys." Chas said. Tom, Dev, Danny and I laughed while the other just looked confused.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! COME ON!" Little miss 'I'm-better-than-you' yelled. Tom jumped up and ran over to her.

"The bitch summons.." Dev said.

"And her bitch answers." Dougie smirked, only to get slapped by everyone.

"Lets go." Danny sighed.

"Before she hurts us." Harry mumbled. Chas giggled. "I'm being serious." He said, looking at her with all honesty, then they walked away, taking Dev with them.

"God I hate her." I mumbled, watching for a minute as Mimi looked over at me and attacked tom with her mouth. It was disgusting. I rolled my eyes and watched after Dougie, who had found his way over to Chelsey.

"Notice how her skirt is so much sorter than everyone elses?" Chas asked out of pure curisioty. I laughed.

"Never looked, but thanks for pointing it out." I said. She laughed as well. When Tom and Mimi finally broke away from each other, the cheer team huddled up and then broke apart, screaming and then started some lame cheer.

"Give me a G-A-Y!" Chas breathed. I rolled my eyes and pushed her arm lightly. She smiled and pushed back. Then the squad started lifting girls, then throwing them into the air and catching them. Mimi went up and had to out-do everyone by jumping off her bases and doing a flip mid-air.

* * *

"Dom!" Dougie yelled. I pulled myself out of my day dream and looked at him. He was all sweaty and he had dirt all over his face from the game after the rally (which they won), but smiling ear to ear. "Come on! Were gonna go eat!" He called. "You too, Chas!" He added. We both got up and ran after him to Toms car. When we got there, Harry reached out trying to hug Chas who pushed him away, making a face.

"But i love you." He complained in a whiney voice.

"But you stink." She said in a voice mocking his. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest and she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine." He laughed and hugged her.

"We cant all fit in my car." Tom mumbled from his place next to Mimi.

"My car is over there..." Danny pointed at it.

"GREAT! You can all go with Danny. Bye!" Mimi said, hopping into Toms car.

"They cant all fit into Danny's car either, Mi." Tom sighed. She looked at him like she was about to kill him.

"Get in the car. Let them work it out. If their brains allow them to do that much work." She sneered. Tom rolled his eyes and looked back at us.

"Im sorry. I'll see you guys at the restaurant." He said and got in the car and drove away.

"That fucking bitch!" Danny yelled after him. Steve walked over.

"If you guys need a ride, Ive got my car." He shrugged.

"I love you Steve." I smiled and hugged him, then made a face and pushed him away. "You smell."

"God I hope you don't and I know i do." He grinned and raised his arms over his head. "Its awesome." He sniffed his armpits.

"EW!!!! I CALL NOT RIDING WITH STEVE!" I yelled and jumped on Danny's back.

"Steve, i think your armpit fumes got Dom high." Harry commented, laughing.

"Shut up, Judd. You smell worst out of all of them.. except my little brother of course." I smiled, getting off Danny and throwing my arm around Dougie's neck.

"Ew... cooties!!!"Dougie cried.

"Really Doug?" Dev laughed. "Cooties?"

"Yeah! Girls are icky!" he cried out again, pulling a strange face and slapping me away lightly.

"Chelsey is a girl, you know that right?" I asked. He nodded, smiled, and tackled her. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Danny's car.

* * *

The next day, I walked to Toms house. He opened the door and I laughed at his appearance. His hair was sticking up randomly, his shirt was wrinkled, and he was wearing pajama bottoms.

"Yeah?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, eyes half closed.

"Get dressed and come out?" I suggested. He smiled and ran upstairs. He came back down in faded jeans and a blue shirt. He shook his head a few times and his hair fell back into the way it normally is, then he ran into the kitchen and walked back out with a tooth brush in his mouth and a water bottle in his hand. I made a face.

"Your going to walk around with a tooth brush in your hand?" I asked, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and pushed me out the door. He took the tooth brush out and spit into the street, then opened the water bottle, washed his mouth out, and spit that into the street.

"Now, I might just walk around with it and show it to people, just because you said that." He grinned, but shoved it in his pocket.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, and looked over at him as we started walking away from his house. He looked up at the sky for a few minutes, then looked back at me.

"Anywhere. Away from here though." He added the last part quietly.

"Why?" I asked, confused. "Whats wrong?" He sighed.

"Danny says shes cheating on me." He said quietly. I half growled.

"I'll kick her ass!" I yelled.

"You'll knock it off, is what you'll do." He snapped. "I know you don't like her, but I do! Shes not like that... she wouldn't do that to me." He said, sounding like he was telling himself, not me. I looked at him for another minute, not liking the way he looks when hes sad.

"How about we go get everyone then go to the mall?" I suggested.

"How about just me and you? Like old times?" He threw back. I smiled, liking the idea.

"Okay." I nodded, smiling.

We got to the mall and Tom ran straight for the music store. I laughed and followed after him. He picked up a black guitar with lime green flames on it.

"This is bloody wicked!" He yelled, grinning ear to ear.

"It is pretty cool. What kinda guitar is it?" I asked. He looked at me with an eye brow raised.

"Guitar?" He asked, in disbelief.

"...yes? Maybe?" I asked, really confused. He laughed.

"This is a bass." He said. "A Fender Jazz Bass."

"Shut up Tom." I glared at him and he laughed again.

"You live with Dougie!" He cried.

"Because I _so_ pay attention to him!" I yelled back and he laughed, then but the_ bass_ down. He grabbed my arm and we went into another part of the store.

"This, love," He said, picking up a weird red thing "Is a guitar." He said, smiling. "A Gibson Flying V, Cherry." He smiled. "But this is _brand new._" He frowned.

"And?" I asked, not getting it.

"As in, just came out this year. LOTS of money!" He said, making me feel like Danny.

"Shut up, you don't have to be mean about it. String instruments aren't my thing." I made a face and he laughed.

"Obviously." He said and I pushed him lightly. Then his phone started ringing. "Um.. hold on..." He said and looked at his phone. "Hey Mi... um.. Im kinda... no. No, i.. ugh. fine. I'll be right there." He sighed and hung up, then looked back up at me. "I.. I have-"

"Go. Again. Dougie was right." I mumbled. "Bye." I said and walked out of the music store and into Hollister, just to get away from him. He hates the store, so he wont come in. I watched him leave, then left and walked home. Dougie was sitting in the living room and patted the sofa next to him.

"You okay?" He asked when I sat next to him. I shook my head and leaned onto his shoulder, but remained quiet. "Is okay. He'll realize the truth soon enough." He breathed and put _Dark Knight_ on.

* * *

_Drop a heart, Break a name-_

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID. It was either Dougie, Tom, Harry, or Danny.

"D-dom?" Toms voice came through horse at first, then weak after he cleared his throat.

"Tom? Whats wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Open your window." He coughed, and hung up. I looked over at the window for a second, then put my book down and went over to my window. I opened it a little bit, and leaned out it. I looked down to see Toms hair less than an inch away from my face.

"Tom?" I asked again, in the same worried tone but now confused as well. His head snapped up and he did his best to smile.

"Am I allowed in?" he asked, with the fake smile still plastered on his face.

"The front door would be easier." I mumbled and pushed the window all the way open. Tom pulled himself in and then moaned and rolled his shoulders. "Like I said, the front door would be easier."

"I didnt want Dougie to get me. Id rather not hear it from him." He sighed, then collasped onto my bed and took a deep breath. "Please, _please_, dont say 'I told you so'." He said in a quiet, rough voice, throwing his arm over his face.

"I promise.. so long as you tell me whats wrong." I bargened. He took another deep breath.

"Mimi was cheating on me." He said in the rough voice but a bit louder. "The guys were right. You have no idea how much i feel like shit. I dont know what I did wrong!" He cried, and i heard him try to stuffle a sniffle.

"You didnt do anything wrong, Tom." I said, sympathathetically, sitting next to him.

"Apparently I did! She was fine until recently! Now that football season is almost over, she told me shes leaving me for Eathan." He sighed.

"Tom, it wasnt anything you did wrong. It was her. She was using you. You were center, she was a slut. Thats all that there is to it. Dont let it bother you, she never diserved you." I said, trying not to sound like a bitch.

He moved his arm from his face and looked at me. "Dom.. can I stay here tonight? Im not in the mood to hear dad going off at me and id rather not get hit again." He said, then his eyes got wide. "I.. um.." he sighed, rubbing his arm. I pulled the sleve up and showed a massive purpleish green bruse.

"Tom, you cant let him do this to you. You need to tell someone." I said, running a finger over the bruse lightly. He winced and pulled his arm away.

"We've discused this, Dom. Hes my dad. Him and Carrie are all i've got left." He said quietly. "If the band doesnt work out and i tell someone, I'll have nothing to come home for, let alone to!" He raised his voice, making it crack.

"Thats a lie." I stated. He laughed bitterly.

"If dad gets put away for abuse, Carrie gets sent to foster care. I'm hardly 18, they wont let me be her legal guardian. When shes gone, I have nothing. _Nothing._" He stressed, tears forming in his eyes.

"That is a lie!" I yelled.

"Name one thing!" He yelled back, glaring at me as tears fell from his narrowed eyes.

"You have me, Tom." I said quietly again, bringing my voice down from screaming. He looked at me confused for a minute.

"Don't. Please. I know I always have you... but if the band doesnt go through, whats gonna happen if me and doug stop talking? Im not going to put you in the position that you have to go back and forth between me and your brother, that would make me-"

"Tom. Thats not what I mean." I breathed. My mind was screaming at me to shut the fuck up. I dont know why i think right now is the time to tell him. I was perfectly content with keeping it from him. I have a clue why im telling him.

"What do you mean, then?" He asked.

"I mean.. I mean that i... i kinda... sorta... really.. love you?" I asked. The last part sounded like i was asking, rather than stating.

"I love you too, Neekers, you should know that. Your my best friend." He said. "I just cant risk telling-"

"Tom, you dont get it!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Apparently not." He said, then thought for a minute. "You mean... no. No you cant." He shook his head.

"And why the hell not?! Because im your best friend?! Its probably a stupid crush anyway, I'll get over it. Dont worry." I sighed.

"Hey wait! Thats not what i mean!" He yelled, jumping up into a sitting position and grabbing my arm. "I.. Harry told you, didnt he?!" He asked, getting defensive.

"What the hell?! Harry told me what?!" I asked, really confused.

"That I've loved you since we were 12!" He yelled then covered his mouth, then he sighed and let go of me. "Please dont tell me that was to make me feel better. Whatever Harry gave you, or paid you -whatever- I'll give you double and kick Harrys ass."

"Since.. we were.. 12?" I asked, in shock, remembering a twelve-year-old Tom sitting in the basement at Danny's birthday party, who was dared to kiss me on the lips and threw a fit, then later gave into it after being mocked and called a prude.

"Yeah. I know. Im stupid. I... I dont know. Just.... I cant loose you so please... please dont do this for Harry.. Wait. He didnt tell you we were 12?" He asked. I shook my head. "Did he tell you at all?" He asked. I smiled slightly and shook my head. He groaned, then looked confused. "Wait. So... you really do love me?" I nodded. He grinned.

"That was... awkward." Dougie said, throwing the door open.

"What the hell?!" I asked, jumping out of Toms grasp. "Dougie! Im going to kick your ass!" I yelled. He smiled and plopped onto the bed next to Tom.

"Took you long enough to slip up." He commented, looking up at Tom. Tom rolled his eyes and Dougie smiled wider. "And you, Im suprised you had the balls to tell him."

"You'll be ever more suprised when you dont have any balls from me kicking you so hard!" I yelled. Dougie sighed and got up.

"I get it, Im going. Just remember that when he stays over, he has to stay in my room. Carrie'll stay with Jazz." He said. Tom froze and looked at him.

"How.. how much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to know.... And im going to tell mum. And your not going to stop me." Dougie said, then stopped walking when he got in the doorway. He spun on his heel to look at Tom. "By the way, McFLY is going to be the shit. Were to awesome to not make it." Then he left.

"Arrogent little shit." I mumbled, then Tom got up and walked a bit closer to me.

"I... I feel like I can breath." He said quietly. "I've felt like I was suffocating since mum died and Dad started... but now.. it feels better." He said then smiled at me. "And even though i have no idea what I'm going to do anymore.... I feel like I'm where I belong." He smiled.

"You belong with me." I smiled back and he closed the space between us and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. When I broke off, he looked into my eyes.

"Im sorry. For everything that went on with her." Tom said sincerly, meaning Mimi. I smirked and backed away from him.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend- She's upset; She's going off about something that you said. She doesnt get your humour like I do." _I started singing the song I've got etched into my school books that ive been writing rather than doing homework. "_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night; I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like And she'll never know your story like I do But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me- You belong with me!" _I sang. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist, just like hes done so many times before... but this time it was different.

He started singing in almost the same notes and I loved that he could do that; pick up how to do stuff like that on something hes never heard before. _"Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself Hey isnt this easy?"_ He finished. I smiled and picked up my lyrics, the way ive got them written.

_"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."_ I sang and then though for a minute on how to cointinue. _"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. Standin by, waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me You belong with me Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me." _I stopped to catch my breath. As many times as I've sung this around my room, trying to get it just right, Ive never sang it this way before.

_"Now I see that your the one who understands me, Been here all along and now i see, You belong with me." _Tom smiled.

_"Standing by or waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know that You belong with meYou belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me."_ I sang the last part.

_"You belong with me."_ Tom sang and then kissed me lightly. I smiled when he broke off, both of us knowing that everything would turn out okay.


End file.
